


Come Join Me

by NovemberDecember



Category: Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games)
Genre: Dimitri is bottom, Face-Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, HOT WATER DOESN'T LAST FOREVER AND IS EXPENSIVE, M/M, Masturbation, Mikhail is the top, Shower Sex, Smut, a little bit of fluff? not sure, blowjob, im going to hell, mikhail is taller than dimitri here sorry, the gay, they were about to do anal? but i decided to just stop there idk, this is literally just gay sex sorry, this is my first fanfic im so sorry if its ooc, why isnt there anything of these two? seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberDecember/pseuds/NovemberDecember
Summary: Mikhail asks Dimitri to shower with him. It gets fluffy, but sexual since Mikhails there.





	Come Join Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Gizem](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Gizem).



> this,,, is my first fanfic/smut thingy,,, im so sorry... this is so filthy,, IF I WAS GOING TO HEAVEN BEFORE IM NOT GOING NOW LMAO,,,,,,,,,,,, IF THERES ANY GRAMMAR ERRORS,,, ETC, PLEASE TELL ME!!! ;-;

“Dimitri, come shower with me.”

There.

That’s what started it.

Dimitri knew he shouldn’t have taken it seriously. It was Mikhail, for fuck’s sakes, the man wasn’t serious about anything; All he did was wave a gun around and shoot it most of the time, then yell at Dimitri to get rid of the body.

Dimitri couldn’t lie to himself; Mikhail wasn’t the same man he had fought alongside Vladivostok. He was no longer the proud sergeant he had come to… Admire? _Love?_

No. Mikhail was a psychopath.

_He wasn’t back then._

Yes, but he was now. There wasn’t any going back to the past.

Not that Dimitri wanted too; he didn’t enjoy attempted rape in dirty gulags. He just missed the old Mikhail, the one who was kind and overprotective, not the one who fucked hookers like toys and snorted cocaine off their tits.

“You’re tinier than I thought you’d be.”

_Wait… What?_

Dimitri looked back at Mikhail, ending his day dream. “Huh?” Dimitri whimpered, embarrassed at how close Mikhail was. He could feel the heat resonating off his body. Or was that the boiling water?

“Your dick is tinier than I remember it. Did it shrink?” Mikhail asked, looking Dimitri in the eyes. “I’m not answering that, Mikhail.” Dimitri blushed, looking away. “Don’t look at my dick, please?” He mumbled. Mikhail chuckled softly, reaching over to the shower counter and grabbing some sort of soap bottle, and opened it with a _click!_

“I’m not saying that’s a bad thing. It’s not the size, it’s how you use it. You do look a bit like a faggot though.” Mikhail said, ending the last part softly, almost in a whisper. “Why’d you come in the shower? I was only joking, you idiot.”

_Of course you were, you asshole._

“I-I…” Dimitri stuttered. “I’m not sure. I was just remembering…” Mikhail stopped rubbing the soap on his shoulders. “Remembering what, Dimitri?” He asked softly. _In the same voice that Dimitri last heard years ago._

“I was remembering how… Good? You used to be. I don’t know the proper word for it.” Dimitri chuckled at the end; the last thing he wanted to do was piss Mikhail off. Mikhail had been calm recently, and Dimitri didn’t plan on ending that by saying something too dreamy too stupidly.

It was quiet; _Was Mikhail mad?_ Dimitri thought. He prepared himself for being hit, for being yelled at.

“I wasn’t ‘good’, Dimitri. I never was. I just put up a good front.”

_No chuckle. No sarcastic comment._

Dimitri looked at him. In his eyes. His angry, hazel eyes.

“You were good to me.”

Mikhail’s eyes flickered softly. He took a large step forward, pinning Dimitri against the wall. As the cold wall hit Dimitri’s back, he gasped softly, placing his rough hands against his ex-sergeant’s chest.

“What is this really about Dimitri? Obviously not the shower.” Mikhail  asked, leaning his face towards Dimitri’s.

“I have mixed feelings about you, Mikhail. I hate you. I… Love you? I’m not sure. I-“

“It was easier for you to say you hate me than you love me.” He began backing away, his body less tense than before.

“No! No. Not because of that. It’s just… Everything around us. Your wife, our business, those… Assholes. I love you, Mikhail. It’s just… I’ve never loved a man.” Dimitri said. Dimitri wrapped his arms quickly around Mikhail’s neck, pulling him closer to his face. _To his lips._ And kissed him softly;

Dimitri didn’t know what to think. He knew to close his eyes, he wasn’t that stupid, but was he supposed to kiss Mikhail like a woman? He obviously… Wasn’t. Hint the growing bulge building slowly on the lower part.

Or… _Shit, am I the woman?_ Dimitri realized quickly, he _was_ the one with his back pressed against the wall after all. Mikhail was lifting him up a bit by Dimitri’s left leg, attempting to subtly wrap it around him so he could press his cock on his.

_I told him I loved him. I should’ve expected he’d want something sexual. He was that kind of person._

Dimitri decided to enjoy himself. He opened Mikhail’s mouth with his, slowly circling his mouth with his tongue. Mikhail let out a hungry groan, and Dimitri’s heart skipped a beat. “Do you want me, Dimi?” He growled, low and sultry into Dimitri’s neck. “More than anything.” Dimitri whispered in response.

Dimitri gasped as Mikhail’s hand grasped around his cock, stroking slowly and circling the tip. “Fuck… Mikhail..” Dimitri groaned as the man in question buried himself in Dimitri’s neck, kissing and biting roughly; most likely drawing blood.

“Mikhail.. That’s too hard, I’m bleeding.” Dimitri whimpered pathetically. “Shut up, Dimitri.” Mikhail bit harder, and Dimitri moaned loudly. Mikhail placed his hand over Dimitri’s mouth, pressing his body right against Dimitri’s. “ _Shut up, Dimitri.”_ Mikhail growled angrily. Dimitri’s eyes grew wide, and quickly shook his head in understanding. “Good boy.”

Mikhail grasped harder on Dimitri’s cock with his other hand, stroking more vigorously. Dimitri moaned softly, Mikhail’s other hand muffling his moans. Dimitri shuddered, the warmth of the water and Mikhail stroking was pushing him to the edge quickly.

Mikhail removed his hand from Dimitri’s face and moved it to his backside, slowly moving his hand down until he reached his ass, moving it to his hole.

_Yep, I’m the woman._

“Mikhail, I don’t think I can-“

“We’re surrounded by water.”

“Hot water. And it’s… Obnoxious. Can’t you move the faucet?” Dimitri asked, annoyed. “Fine.” For the first time since Dimitri entered the shower, Mikhail’s hands were off of him. Mikhail reached over to the silver faucet, readjusting it so the water hit the wall. “There, is that less _obnoxious_ for you, Dimi?” Mikhail asked, clearly annoyed.

“Yeah. Could you... Maybe put your hands back on me?” Dimitri whispered.

_That’ll definitely fuel his ego._

Mikhail smirked, and reached over to Dimitri, grabbing him by his waist and pulling him close, and smashing his mouth on his. His hand reached down again, grabbing and tugging again on his friend’s hard on. “Put your hand on my dick.” Mikhail ordered. Dimitri obliged, and whimpered and Mikhail removed his hand.

“Get on your knees.” Mikhail pushed down on Dimitri’s shoulders, but not much force was used since Dimitri sunk down quickly. He knew what Mikhail was about to ask him to do.

_Not ask. Order._

“Suck.” He said. Dimitri looked up, still a bit phased. The steam was making him a bit drowsy, along with the arousal. “I don’t know how.” He proclaimed solemnly. Mikhail chuckled, “I doubt that. Now, suck.” He said again, this time grabbing the top of Dimitri’s head and pushing him towards his erection.

Dimitri opened his mouth to a little hole, and closed his eyes. He slowly wrapped his mouth around Mikhail’s tip, and began licking, and stroking softly with his hand.

Dimitri looked up at him, his boss’s cock still in his mouth. Mikhail smiled. “You’re such a little whore, Dimitri. Don’t act like a prude, either. You can fit more in your mouth.” Mikhail swatted Dimitri’s hand away from his cock, and grabbed the back of his head again.

Mikhail pushed deeply into Dimitri’s mouth, and he let out a worried whimper from the back of his throat, which was quickly muffled by his lover’s cock. “Good, good little whore. Good Dimi.” Mikhail crooned in Russian, shoving himself into his friend’s face as far as he could.

Dimitri grabbed below Mikhail’s waist, tears pouring from his eyes. The face fucking resumed for a minute or two, which was too long for Dimitri, but he closed his eyes and dealt with it.

_Did Ilyena have to do this at some point?_

“Fuck… Fuck, I’m cumming, Dimi.” Mikhail said again in Russian. Dimitri groaned in approval, waiting for his mouth to be filled. Mikhail pulled out, placing his hand on his cock and masturbating himself. Dimitri opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, waiting for cum.

Mikhail let out a loud grown, covering his friend’s mouth with his ejaculate. He quietly sat down next to Dimi, who was debating on whether or not to spit it out or swallow it. Mikhail looked over to him. “Swallow.” Mikhail said, grabbing Dimitri’s face and looking him in the eyes.

And that’s exactly what Dimitri did.


End file.
